


Would You Rather

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All this stress is bad for the baby, BAMF Pidge | Katie Holt, Dramatic Lance, Enemys to Lovers, First Kiss, Its keith, Kaltenecker is a Good Bro, M/M, No Beta, Pining Lance (Voltron), We Die Like Men, Would You Rather, keith is the baby, non-binary Pidge, shiro tries to be a Good Bro, written all in one go, yes I’m tired and this is my quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Well this is a change of scenery.”“It's a prison cell.”“I was being sarcastic.”
Relationships: Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74
Collections: Voltron: Legendary Defender's collection





	1. A Harmless Game

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I hope you enjoy this fic! Let me know if you find any mistakes, I haven’t watched Voltron in like 2 years. <3

“I wish I could say it all started when we first met, but in all honesty I was too stupid back then to see. I should have seen it though, the competitiveness, the urge to win, surpass, rub in Keith’s face that I was better than him. And I was better than him, don’t get me wrong, but I wanted him to see that. For a while I wanted to be him.

“Or maybe I just wanted to be with him.”

“And then suddenly I was. Well not with him with him, but with him, months and months later; after we left earth and traveled through galaxies together with Allura and Shiro, Hunk and Pidge, Keith and I, spinning through endless space until we got where we wanted.” Lance said dreamily.

“Kid what are you talking about?” the Galra questioner interrupted as Lance stared up at him from where he sat strapped in a chair in the middle of the Galra prison.

“What, you said start at the beginning!” Lance protested, a small smile turning his lips upward. “Didn’t you want to know how I got here?”

The questioner sighed, exhausted with the boy. He had been working as a questioner for the past three months, but never had he had so much trouble with his work. His large build and intimidating eye scar usually convinced whatever unlucky fellow who was at the mercy of him to spill their secrets, but Lance, Lance was a different story.

“I said tell me what you know. Not what you know about your lover boy. Also I mean why would you even bring this up to me?” 

Lance shrugged, and gave the questioner a small smile, “I don’t know man, but it's not like I got anyone else to talk to. I mean if I brought this up with Hunk, that’s one story, but if I tried to talk to Pidge, UGH, that would be a mess. Besides you asked.”

The questioner blinked very slowly and then sighed, he was done asking questions. 

“You know what, someone take him back to the brig. I can't stand to look at his face anymore!” he yelled towards the guards standing outside the locked room.

“Pretty.” Lance corrected.

“What?” the questioner asked.

“Pretty face. I don’t just have any face, I have a pretty one.” He replied, winking.

The questioner groaned loudly. 

“Please take him away.” He yelled, and the guards obliged. Lance’s hands were removed from their binding on the chair and switched into handcuffs.

The guards walked him down several hallways, back to the place where everyone else was being kept. The building was dark and brooding, and every so often Lance would catch a glimpse of a dirty prisoner behind bars. The situation they had gotten themselves wasn’t completely unusual, but Lance was still slightly anxious that Shiro hadn’t gotten out to alert the Princess at the ship.

The mission was simple enough, in and out, get the secret plans from one of the captured resistance spies, alert nothing, get back to the ship, but everything had gone wrong, and Shiro was the only one of the five paladins to successfully escape before capture. The whole mess was the fault of Lance and Keith who had spent the entire mission trying to outdo each other until they accidentally set of the prisons alarm and got everyone stuck.

And now they had to get out. Wonderful.

The guards shoved Lance into a dark cell where he fell to the ground with a grunt. Then they locked the door, turning across the hallway to unlock the opposite cell, pulling Pidge out. 

On their way with the guards to questioning, Pidge shot Lance an angry look. He nodded playfully at them, which only lead Pidge to roll their eyes in annoyance. 

“Well this is a change of scenery.” Lance commented.

“It's a prison cell.” Keith argued.

“I was being sarcastic.”

“This is your damn fault you know.” Keith began, “If you hadn’t gotten in my way at every freaking corner, then maybe we would be back on the ship with Shiro right now. Have to be stuck in here with you.” 

Lance turned to face him. “You're lucky I’m even gracing you with my presence.” He shot back, “And there’s no way this is my fault. You were the one being an ass and not letting anyone else do anything. You're not the leader here!” 

“Yeah, that’s Shiro, and may I remind you that he isn’t here.”

“Yeah, well I'm sorry your dad isn’t here to kiss you better. Oh how sorry I am for single handedly ruining everything!” Lance said sarcastically.

“Oh yeah well—”

“Shut up lovebirds!” a voice interrupted from a few cells over.

“WE’RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!” Lance and Keith shouted at the same time.

Keith turned towards the back wall and hid the growing blush on his cheeks. Instead of carrying on the conversation, he decided to study the wall. The dark blue and grey stones that made up the majority of the prison were old and cracking. On some there were carvings of people’s names or tally marks. Keith’s eyes scoured the wall for anything to pay attention to besides Lance.

It was enough that he had a big crush on him, but now they were stuck in the same jail cell for who knows how long. And on top of that, he had no one to talk to. Usually when Lance especially got on his nerves, Keith would go talk to Shiro. Even if everyone poked jokes, Shiro was like Keith’s older brother, and he heavily relied on him. Especially when it came to Lance. 

“Oh so now you're not talking to me.” Lance commented, still standing over by the entrance of the cell. 

“I'm not, I'm just enjoying the wall.” Keith retaliated, but his heart was still hammering from the comment thrown earlier.

“Okay then sour pants. Walls suck, why don’t we talk about something?”

Keith shook his head in annoyance, “Lance, we are in a jail cell right now. What do people even talk about in this situation?”

“Hmm,” he mused for a moment, “We could play truth or dare.”

“No.”

“Never have I ever.”

“No.”

“Would you rather?”

“No! Lance what are you even talking about. We. Are. In. Jail. Can't we just sit in silence for a moment until Shiro comes back?” Keith tried, but Lance wasn’t having it. 

“Come on, you're no fun. Silence sucks, we’re going to play would you rather.”

“But—”

“No buts, now would you rather be with someone new every week, or have one person for your entire life?”

“Wha—Lance what sort of question? We are in prison!”

“Answer the question pretty boy.”

Keith sighed loudly, rubbing his face with his hands. This was not what he wanted to be doing right now. He wanted to be back at the ship, eating dinner, and maybe doing some training before bed, but noooo, Lance just had to pull a Lance, and now he was stuck playing would you rather.

“Fine. One person.” He finally replied.

“Hm, okay good to know. Now do me.” Lance replied, staring into Keith’s eyes unfalteringly. 

Keith’s heart skipped a beat, and Lance smiled softly as he sputtered for a moment.

“Do you—uh I um…”

“Ask me a question dummy.” 

“Of course yeah, I knew that. Um would you rather eat blue foods for the rest of your life, or yellow ones?”

Lance gave Keith a questioning look, “What no, not something like that. Ask me a good question, you know, like the one I gave you.”

Keith swallowed, “Uh, yeah okay… Would you rather watch two guys doing it, or do it with a guy?”

Lance’s face turned a deep red, and he blinked quickly a few times.

“Uh, yeah that was a good one. Um I think I would rather uh, do it with a guy than just watch. I mean it would be more fun that way right?” His sputtering demeanor turned flirty for a moment, but the blush remained, making his comment less playful.

Keith on the other hand was having his own gay panic moment where he regretted everything he had ever done in his life, especially asking that question, while butterflies danced in his stomach. 

“I mean you said to do a good one.” He tried to justify.

“It was one,” Lance assured, “Alright but since that was like a real one real one, then you get one too.”

Keith gulped.

“Would you rather kiss Shiro or me?” 

Keith froze, “What no, you can't bring people into this. That’s not fair.”

“Answer the question pretty boy.”

Keith breathed in deeply, then exhaled, calming himself. 

“You.”

Lance’s eyes shot up in surprise, and the two paladin’s eyes met.

“Would you rather kiss Allura or me?” Keith sputtered quickly, trying to ease the tension, but then realized that the question he asked was not going to do that to the situation.

“Um, I mean Allura is pretty and all, but you.” Lance said semi-calmly.

The two paladins stared at each other wordlessly, the space between them was hot with electricity, and in the background someone began yelling.

The noise began to get louder, and the boys tore their eyes off of each other to try and see where the noise was coming from. They were not disappointed to see that Shiro was high speed Naruto running down the hallway, Pidge following from behind.

“Come on losers!” Pidge shouted, gangling the keys to their cell playfully.

“Get them out Pidge.” Shiro shouted, running past their view to most likely take down whatever remaining guards were incoming. 

Pidge unlocked the door quickly, turning to release Hunk from the cell opposite the boys. When all of the paladins were out, Hunk gave Lance a suspicious look. 

“What were you two lovebirds whispering about?” He whispered to Lance, who blushed  
.  
“Shut up bro, we gotta get out of here!” Lance whispered back as they ran down the hallway to meet up with Shiro. 

When they got out of the cell block, Shiro was fighting the last few guards aggressively. When the rest of the paladins arrived, they all began fighting alongside him. Keith and Lance made sure to keep plenty of space between them. 

Soon they had fought the guards off, and they made a break for the entrance. Outside the building was Shiro’s black lion waiting for the paladins. They all ran towards it, and once inside, Shiro took the controls and began to fly the rest of the paladins to where they had left their lions, a few miles away.

Keith made his way next to Shiro where he was piloting, and looked out the window. By now they had moved past where the prison was situated, and untouched countryside with rolling hills and strange trees took up most of the landscape. 

Keith watched in wonder as they passed over the alien land. Even though he was used to seeing new worlds, they never ceased to amaze him. The vast difference from earth both comforted and scared him. Every time he went somewhere new he was blown away by the complexity and beauty of the universe and how magical and pretty countryside scenes were everywhere. 

“So, Keith. Do you mind telling me what happened back there?” Shiro asked, voice low so that the others wouldn’t overhear. Not that they would, since the rest of the paladins had gathered in the back and were all talking amongst each other.

“Yeah, well Lance and I…”

“Keith, you gotta stop competing with him. This is what, the third time that this sort of thing has happened, and guess what, you could have gotten killed!” Shiro’s eyes were still on the landscape, but his gaze was determined and sour.

“I know. It won't happen again.” Keith responded, eyes on the floor.

“Good.” Shiro said, and the conversation was over. 

It only took a few more minutes for them to arrive where the paladins had kept their lions, and in no time at all, everyone had gotten situated on theirs, and were flying back to the ship.

Lance trailed behind this time, being the last paladin to leave the planet. For a moment he hovered over the rolling hills of blue grass and sighed. Everything about the mission had gone wrong, and even worse was that he didn’t know where he stood with Keith. He didn’t mean for his competitiveness to get in the way again, but even worse he didn’t mean to ask Keith that question. Maybe by hovering over the planet, it was his way of hoping that whatever shit went down there would stay there. But he knew that his bad decisions would follow him.

They always did.


	2. This Is Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter of Never Have I Ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!!

A few day after the failed mission, Lance made his way down to the kitchen in the middle of the night. He hadn’t been sleeping well lately, and his mother had always recommended drinking warm milk if he couldn’t got to bed. Lance knew of a bottle of Kaltenecker’s milk in the fridge, and he wanted to try it out.

When he got to the kitchen, Hunk was still down there eating something out of a shiny wrapper with an alien language on it

“Hey, couldn’t sleep either?” Lance asked, sitting next to his friend.

“Nope, just wanted a snack before bed. I've been up late with Coran. He was trying to teach me a weird space card game, but it was waaaaay too confusing, and I did not understand half of the words he was saying.”

“Was it called Cratention?” Lance asked.

“That’s the bitch. Yes. Did he try to teach you too?” he asked.

“Yup. Not exactly the easiest game to play, but especially with Coran. He’s been playing for years!”

“Makes sense. Anyhow what are you doing here?” Hunk asked, finishing whatever he was eating and throwing the wrapper in the trash.

“Uh, I just couldn’t sleep, so I was going to heat up some milk. It's just a trick my mom used to tell me. Helps you sleep better or something.” he replied. 

“Oh, sorry dude but I just finished the milk today. A few minutes ago actually. I was going to milk Kaltenecker when I woke up.” Hunk said regretfully.

“Ah, well that’s okay. I guess I might just sit down here for a little while until I feel sleepy. See you in the morning.” Lance said, and Hunk smiled, walking out of the kitchen and up to his rooms. 

Now that he was alone, Lance let his mind wander. He thought about home and his family, then to the Galra and what his life was like now. He thought about all of the fun times he had been having in space with all of his friends, and then finally he allowed himself to think about Keith. 

When he had lived on earth, Lance had never considered dating guys. Of course he was one to kiss the homies goodnight, but it never occurred that he might be romantically interested in a guy. But when he had gotten to know Keith, all of that changed. There was no way to describe it, but that Keith just fit. He was so different, but also still such a similar person to Lance, and plus, he had really pretty eyes.

Lance wasn’t sure totally about what liking Keith meant or if now he was only going to be into guys, but it wasn’t really the biggest thing to worry about while trying to save the entire universe from the power hungry and parasitic Galra.

Finally he let his mind wander to the jail cell and the short game of would you rather. Keith and he had not spoken since the incident, and part of Lance really wanted to march down to his room right now and beg for an explanation. Did Keith feel the same way? Did he hate him?

After a moment of frustration, Lance stood up. What would he lose from doing just that? What if he stormed up there right now and confronted him? The thought was becoming more and more enticing as the night wore on, and the exhaustion hit his brain. 

Finally he gave in. He didn’t have a whole lot to lose, and even if there was a possibility Keith didn’t feel the same way, there was always the other possibility that he did. 

The walk to Keith’s rooms was the longest walk in Lance’s life. The entire way he struggled with the idea of what he was doing. Part of him kept convincing him out of it, and the other aside kept edging him on until he was standing in front of Keith’s door, hand out to knock.  
His heart hammered loudly in his chest, and finally he banged on the door three times. 

“Yeah, Shiro is that—” Keith began, opening the door shirtless, stopping when he saw Lance. 

“I wanted—uh I wanted to… um do you mind if I just,” Lance stepped into the room, past the shirtless Keith.

The two boys stared at each other for a moment, confusion and fear flashing in both of their eyes.

“What is this about?” Keith finally asked, beginning to scour the room for a shirt, ironically the only object of clothing he didn’t have out on the floor.

Lance stood in the middle of the mess awkwardly, shifting in his stance.

“I was wondering if we could finish our game of would you rather?” the question came out all high pitched, and Lance tried to hide a blush.

“Um, I mean sure I guess. Lance are you okay, it's very late?” Keith asked, concerned but also anxious with his heart beating rather fast. 

He too had been wondering about what the game of would you rather meant, even considering going to Lances rooms to ask him about it. 

“No I'm fine, anyhow would you rather kiss Pidge or kiss me?” he asked quickly.

“Um, didn’t I already answer this? You. Okay I see how it is, then would you rather kiss Hunk or me?” Keith’s heart was hammering like a jackrabbit. If this meant what he thought it meant, then this might be the best game of would you rather that Keith had ever played. 

“You.” Lance replied, voice going softer as Keith began to move closer. “Then would you rather kiss me—”

“You.” Keith interrupted, standing now only a foot away from Lance.

The air around the two paladins was electric, and Lance couldn’t help but looking at Keith’s lips now that they were only a whisper away.

“Would you rather,” Keith began, “Kiss me or—”

“You.” Lance said. 

Now they were barely an eyelash apart, both frozen, waiting for the next question. 

“Hey Lance?” Keith whispered.

“Yeah?” Lance whispered back.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked.

“Please.”

And the space between them closed. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist, and Lance settled his in Keith’s lush hair. They stood there for a long while, just breathing it in as they kissed ever so gently. 

When they finally broke the kiss, the air between them settled into something less electric and a little calmer. 

“I needed that.” Keith breathed out slowly, still holding Lance close.

“Me too.” Lance replied, smiling into Keith’s shoulder. “Me too.”

And they both meant it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 leave some comments and kudos with your thoughts!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hope you liked the first chapter! Comments and kudos increase my life enjoyment substantially!  
> Thank you for reading!!! <3


End file.
